dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Icebound Revenant
Icebound Revenant is a DC class, available from Cysero's Superstore of Savings. Skills * Frigid Cold ** 22 MP, 6 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 75% damage. ** Inflicts 'Frigid Cold', a 30% Ice DoT for 5 turns. *** Effect ignores hit check. * Long Winter ** 25 MP, 3 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of X% damage. ** Inflicts 'Winter Chill', a Y% Ice DoT for 3 turns *** Effect ignores hit check. ** X and Y are values that changes depending on how much you use this skill: *** 1st use - 130%, 30% *** 2nd use - 140%, 50% *** 3rd use - 150%, 70% *** 4th use - 160%, 90% *** 5th use and after - 180%, 100% * Icebound Fury ** 24 MP, 7 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 60% damage. ** Applies '+30% damage, +20% BtH, +30 Immobility' for 5 turns. *** Boost +30% *** Bonus to Hit +20. *** Immobility +30. * Howling Talons of Ice ** 25 MP, 3 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 145% damage to all foes. * Razor Ice ** 26 MP, 15 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 200% damage with +200 Crit. * Icy Grip ** 20 MP, 15 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 135% damage. ** Inflicts 'Stunned', a 3-turn stun. * Fortitude of Frost ** 22 MP, 5 CD ** Applies '+155 Melee/Pierce/Magic' for 3 turns. *** Block/Parry/Dodge +155. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Eligibile for On Attack specials. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 135% damage. * Revenant's Curse ** 22 MP, 98 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 60% Curse damage. ** Inflicts '-X to Ice' for 99 turns with X depending on how much Ice + All resist that the target has: *** If the target's Ice resist is 50 or lower: **** -30 Ice. **** Effect ignores hit check. *** If the target's Ice resist is greater than 50, but lower than 91: **** -60 Ice. **** Effect ignores hit check. *** If the target's Ice resist is greater than 91: **** -200 Ice. **** Effect ignores hit check. * Chains of Ice ** 24 MP, 6 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 40% Ice damage. ** Inflicts 'Lowered Damage' for 1 turn. *** Boost -100%. *** Effect ignores hit check. * Icy Touch ** 24 MP, 7 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 115% Ice damage. ** Inflicts 'Frostbite', a 50% Ice DoT for 2 turns. *** Effect ignores hit check. * Will of the Fallen ** 18 MP, 1 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 180% Ice damage. * Frost Strike ** 25 MP, 3 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 140% Ice damage with +250 Bonus. * Frigid Chill ** 27 MP, 5 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 120% Ice damage. ** Inflicts '-50% chance to hit' for 2 turns. *** Bonus to Hit -50. *** Effect ignores hit check. * Reaver's Desire ** 40 MP, 7 CD ** Attacks for 3 hits of 95% damage. Rotation Strategy This class has very strong debuffs, especially Revenant's Curse. However, many Inn fights invalidates some of the debuffs that this class have, meaning that you should stick with another class instead.Category:Class Category:DC Class